


【锤基PWP】 Attention

by Chloebiubiubiubiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloebiubiubiubiu/pseuds/Chloebiubiubiubiu
Summary: Loki是Thor的领养弟弟，为了继承家业，他设毒计欺骗了Thor，诬陷了Thor，让他一身污名，一无所有，却又不甘心就此失去Thor，所以一次又一次地出现在Thor面前，搅黄Thor的约会，往他身上泼污水。于是忍无可忍的Thor在酒吧里教训了他……





	【锤基PWP】 Attention

**Author's Note:**

> 前男朋友梗
> 
> 被骗落魄哥哥锤×坏透了善妒养弟基
> 
> 灵感来源：Attention-Charlie Puth
> 
> R18 注意分级
> 
> 放飞自我，公开场合暴露，暴力，强制，拉链皮裤，冰块，dirty talk警告。
> 
> TBC or END在纠结

LA的party多如繁星，应接不暇。红灯绿酒，纸醉金迷。

Thor不是第一次一走进夜店就被人指指点点了。

按理说，在这样的猎艳场所里，他这样有着湛蓝眼睛的英俊金发大块头不应该是这个待遇，他理应出尽风头，被无数帅哥辣妹环绕，成为每个派对的最耀眼的焦点，就像以前每次的派对一样。

可如今萦绕在他身边的，全是有关他性变态，和自己养弟乱伦，还有家庭暴力的风言风语。在拥挤的人群中，他犹如能行走的传染病毒，所到之处，犹如真空之地。

夜店里灯光闪烁，电音巨响，头晕目眩，各色男女，应接不暇。舞池里晃动着的男男女女，以其中一个黑发男人最为打眼。

烟熏妆，皮夹克，黑皮裤，绿色的眼睛犹如北欧神袛权杖上的宝石，波光流转，勾魂摄魄。他有一双笔直的长腿，晃眼的红蓝色灯光下扭动着纤细的腰臀，黑色皮革下肉感翘臀中间闪着银色的光亮，随音乐晃动，仔细看去，那是一条银色的可开合拉链，开在双臀间，包裹着最淫靡的蜜处，含着最色情的诱惑。

Thor几乎是立刻就硬了。

黑发绿眼的男人也看见了他，勾了勾唇角，刻意又挑衅，转过身就投入了身边一个金发高个子半裸男人的怀抱，在众人色情的叫喊声中，他仰起的细白颈侧被形形色色的人种下一圈咬痕，湿漉漉带着红粉，在昏暗的灯光下令人血脉喷张。

Thor找到一个座位坐下，点了一杯烈酒。辛辣的酒液在喉咙里涌动，压下他抡起拳头的躁动。他紧紧地盯着舞池中央里放荡勾人的男人，金发垂下，散发着浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙。

有初入LA的外地女人不知道金发男人身上被泼上的污名，被他金发下滚动的古铜色喉结和一身肌肉吸引，扭着腰蹭了上来。

“一个人吗？帅哥？”

“Of course。”Thor转过头，湛蓝的眼睛仿佛能溺死人，低哑磁性的声音让女人软了腰肢，放荡地坐上男人的大腿。

Thor从善如流地搂住了女人的蜂腰，令人血脉喷张的男性荷尔蒙随着他胳膊肌肉的凸起而散发，无时无刻不引人注目，蠢蠢欲动。

火辣的女人觉得自己太过走运，这样的金发大胸尤物竟然是一个人。她迫不及待地奉上红唇，含着酒液与他耳鬓厮磨着调情。灯光暧昧又昏暗，女人说了个无趣的冷笑话，Thor却配合地发出爽朗的大笑，大手伸进女人的短裙，用力揉捏那过于柔软的臀肉，下一秒，另一具身躯就强势地倚了过来，不顾他腿上坐着的另一个人，掰过他的头就吻了上去。

带着香烟酒气的吻，以及若有若无的薄荷糖味。Thor不用看就知道是谁，低笑了一声，毅然放开了怀中的女人，抬手用力掐住靠近的男人的下巴，狠狠亲吻了回去。

“死gay。”他听见腿上的女人骂骂咧咧离去，却毫不在意，大手狠狠掐着男人的下巴让他躲也躲不了，被迫打开口腔任他肆虐。银色的口涎从交合的唇齿间跌落，舌肉被吮咬，黑发男人发出吃痛的闷哼，被Thor箍进怀里，双腿大开抱在腿上。另一只手摸到男人皮裤背后的银色链条，刚要拉开，就被黑发男人找着机会重重咬了一口，嫌恶地推开了。

“种马！”Loki站起身，狠狠地抹着自己唇上沾染上的血渍，仿佛刚刚那个主动献上热吻的人不是他。

Thor也习惯了他阴晴不定翻脸极快的模样，被推开后擦了擦麻涩嘴上的鲜红血液，倚在沙发上大笑，盯着尖锐的黑发男人，落魄却气场强大，“那你又好到哪去呢？Loki Odinson，你这个善妒的下流婊子，还不是一次又一次地被我这个丧家之犬一般的种马干到哭着求饶？”

他一身脏水全拜眼前绿眼男人所赐，被亲生父母断绝关系赶出家门，丢工作。而最最可笑的是，眼前这个男人，竟是他过去二十多年捧在心肝上的养弟，三年的男友，也是让他沦落至此的罪魁祸首。

狡猾的黑发男人在他们协商好跟父母摊牌，在Thor当着快气晕的父母的面跟他下跪求婚时，满脸嫌恶地说出了最恶毒的慌话。

“是他趁我醉酒强迫我的，我从来没有喜欢过他。”

明明当时是他喝醉了，然后哭哭啼啼掰着屁股先勾引的他。

这个下贱的，陷害自己哥哥跟弟弟乱伦的婊子。

Thor自然不会放这个毁了他人生还敢出现在他面前的恶毒骗子就这样毁掉他的夜晚，然后拍拍屁股走掉。他拽住擦完嘴转身就要走的男人，稍稍用力就让漂亮的男人跌坐回了他腿上。

“狗杂种。”

他用最低劣的脏话慰问着昔日耳鬓厮磨，还想过与其共度一生的爱人，然后不顾男人的挣扎强硬地去拉他屁股后面的皮裤拉链，卡住没拉开后干脆蛮力拽了开来。

“哦，你这个淫荡的婊子。”他蛮横地扳开挣扎着的男人的丰润股肉，把手指强硬地搅进没有丝毫阻碍的干涩甬道，在男人因为强硬地捅入而痛的浑身发抖的时候用力抽插了起来，“你连内裤都没穿。”

他眼神阴鹜，一想到这个曾经本以为单纯可爱，被他放在心尖上怜惜的小贱人在成功挤掉他，继承奥丁森家族所有家产后，就这样放荡地露着屁股去勾引别的男人，他就气的发狂。他恨不得把他关进地下室的笼子里，让他世界里只有他一人，只能看见他一人。他要让他浑身赤裸，每天只能接受他的皮鞭的惩罚和精液的洗礼。他要让他每天翘着红肿的屁股，顺服地对他的到来摇着尾巴，汪汪直叫。

可别说地下室了，他如今一无所有，连晚上的住宿之处都靠在party上勾搭男人或女人一夜情留宿。

而且这个小混蛋知道这件事后就开始四处撒播他的谣言，throwing dirt on his name，让他无人敢靠近，连着几夜都是露宿街头。

“你这是强奸……”Loki痛的发抖，挣扎着想逃离他健硕的臂膀，不过这是徒劳，他被箍着细腰，在人声鼎沸的酒吧大敞屁股被人玩弄，“我发誓……Thor Odinson，你会进局子，我会让你的污名再添一笔，你这个强奸犯……啊！”

他好听的嗓音被男人强硬塞入的两根手指搅的破碎，金发男人带着恶意扩开两指，沾了酒液后无情地翻搅着。

“无所谓了。”他在四周投来的窥视的目光中将所有动作隐藏在桌台后，却假意将男人的屁股抬高，双手大力掰开暴露出他艳红的后穴，并且贴在他耳边说，“看，Loki，所有人都在看你的光屁股被我这个强奸犯玩弄……”

Loki闻言浑身一僵，暴露在清凉空气中艳红的穴口狠狠一缩，肠肉翻搅，剧烈挣扎，被男人重重一巴掌拍在屁股上，在嘈杂的氛围里，依旧发出了清脆的巴掌声。

“啪！”

一直被捧在手心，从没被这样对待过的Loki被这一巴掌拍的浑身发抖，咬着男人的肩膀，羞愤地哭出了声，湿热的眼泪一颗一颗砸在男人的背上。

不过他的后穴却因为清凉空气里暴露的羞耻感，违背主人意志噗嗤出了一股黏液，让金发男人粗壮的指节出入地更加游刃有余。

“口是心非的婊子。”Thor笑出声，嘴上这么说，却还是在感受到他滚烫的眼泪后把手指抽了出来，一只手习惯性地带着安抚意味拍了拍他的背脊。

看上去还是他那个无论弟弟闯了多大的祸，只要一掉眼泪就会心软帮他处理烂摊子的傻大个哥哥。

Loki虚情假意地抹着眼泪，在金发男人看不见的背后，湿漉漉的狡黠绿眼里全是洋洋自得。他骄傲于自己能一直把这个天之骄子玩弄于鼓掌间，让他因他落魄，因他发狂，因他流浪。

不过这一切都还远远不够，他筹谋了这么久，就是要让他走投无路，无处可去，然后跪在他身下求饶，然后发誓这辈子只独属于他一人。

不过他的洋洋得意并没能持续太久，因为片刻后男人粗壮的指节又回来了，这次还带着从酒杯里捞起的冰凉刺骨的温度，一贴近穴口，Loki就表情扭曲失控地尖叫了起来。

一颗沾满酒液的冰凉方形冰块。

Loki剧烈挣扎，却被用力按住，一只大手狠狠捂住他的嘴，让他的尖叫堵塞，而冰块，也被毫不留情地破开艳红的穴肉，挤进了他温热的后穴里，一颗，两颗，三颗……冰凉放肆地滚动，在柔软翻滚的内壁砰撞出尖锐寒冷的刺痛，Loki的挣扎快让他们身前遮羞的巨大桌台都被踹倒了。他痛的浑身发抖，声嘶力竭，而男人温热的呼吸就喷洒在他耳边，带着陌生的恶意。

“你叫的太大声了，是想被所有人知道你屁股里含着冰块吗？”

在夜店里随音乐跳动的男男女女眼里，他们不过是一对交颈亲昵的情侣。而其中坐在腿上黑发男人的剧烈颤抖，自然而然被认为是淫靡的情动。

他们感慨着黑发男人的好运和大胆，奥丁森家族被逐出家门的丧家之犬都敢惹。要是让那个善妒的奥丁森家二儿子知道了，肯定要被剥层皮。

可交颈的甜蜜外皮下，内里苦涩的残忍，只有被惩罚的人才懂。

强壮的金发男人捞起酒杯里最后一颗冰块，毫不留情地塞了进去，然后把手指恶意地伸进冰凉又温热的拥挤甬道里搅弄，堵住因为热度融化流下的液体，让男人因为饱胀冰凉而在他臂膀下剧烈的颤抖。

“真想现在就干进你的屁股里。”他低声地说着下流话，朝Loki双腿大开坐着的胯间顶了顶他坚硬的凸起。Loki这时才意识到他已经不再是那个他记忆里好骗的傻哥哥了，可为时已晚。他如今被捂着嘴，只能流着眼泪抖着屁股，一句话都说不出。

又痛又冷。

Loki抽泣着，刚刚已经半勃的茎身软了下去，怎么也躲不开男人在身体内蛮横粗鲁的搅动，在捂住他嘴的粗糙手掌间发出含糊不清的呜咽。

“痛……brother…...”

他从来没被这么对待过。以前的Thor把他捧在手心，除了第一次醉酒时疯狂了一点，其余都是柔情蜜意，温柔怜惜，在他喊痛时就会退出来，就算自己去冲冷水澡也不舍得伤害他。

可如今……

嘈杂的音乐声中，他只能一次又一次地忏悔着他过去对他犯下的所有罪责。

“我错了，我真的错了呜……I'm sorry……sorry……”

Thor听了半天他饱含泪水的痛吟和求饶，吻了吻他颤抖的后颈，在Loki以为自己要逃过一劫的时候却只残忍地发出了一声嗤笑，“鳄鱼的眼泪。”

他不会再相信他，怜惜他，相反，他要毫不留情地惩罚他。

Thor拉开自己的裤链，释放自己胯间的巨物，没有任何准备，径直撞了进去。

就算经过了两根手指的搅弄扩张，面对这样横冲直撞的巨物，Loki还是痛的仰直了脖颈，被捂住的嘴中发出撕裂的痛吟，僵直过后是浑身痉挛的胀痛。

Thor被湿热内部冰火两重天的温度绞的欲火喷张。他没给身上的人多少缓冲的时间，托住男人的肉感的屁股，狠狠冲撞了起来。

方形的冰块在穴道内被冲撞搅弄，顶到深处，在肠壁上冰凉刺痛一下又被火热的巨棒顶开撞上。男人熟悉他体内的敏感点，一下又一下挑着地上撞着，黏液和融化的冰水顺着一抽一插从穴口流下，打湿了一大片，剧痛中快感累积，犹如电击，直冲Loki头顶。他被捂住嘴，只能发出闷哼，双眼翻白，口涎直流，不到半分钟胯间的性器就又硬了起来，却被紧绷的皮裤勒住，都没办法挺直。

“Th…or…Th…or！Thor！”

Loki的涂黑的指甲深深陷进男人背部的皮肉，被男人威猛的腰力顶撞的犹如海上的浮萍，随波涛巨浪起伏，摇摆不定。

如果不是被狠狠箍住了嘴，他声嘶力竭的叫喊声估计能让夜店所有疯狂舞动的人群侧目。

眼前的一切光怪陆离，旋转，疯狂。

男人在体内粗壮翻搅的肉刃，紧紧被束缚无法射精的前端，快感一波一波，叠加到顶峰，Loki感到绝望，喉咙里发出破碎的嘶鸣，后穴涌出一波又一波高热的黏液，前方无法完全勃起，被束缚的酸痛。没办法高潮，却被一次又一次蛮横地被顶到前列腺，Loki浑身痉挛紧绷，剧烈颤抖，在一次又一次的干性高潮后，发出一声嘶吼，两眼一翻，如同被撕碎的破布娃娃软软瘫软在了男人身上。

他陷入了昏厥，任男人如何顶弄都没了反应，只在滚烫的精液被打在因冰块而冰凉的肠壁上时发出了麻木的颤动，穴肉绞紧，一波一波的啜吸干了男人的精魂。

Thor抱着瘫软的人喘息了一会，就着半硬又顶弄了几下，直到又射了一次，才把自己从瘫软的男人体内抽出，随着堵塞物的抽离，肿胀的艳红穴口翻出嫩肉，碎冰和白灼稀释的液体混杂而出。

Loki已经昏迷不醒，黑发湿成一缕一缕的垂在额前，皱着眉头，苍白的脸色，可怜兮兮。

看来玩的有些过头了。

Thor抚摸着他的黑发，眼中闪过一丝怜惜，片刻后又被强硬压下，恢复了面无表情。他环顾了一圈四周，确定没有任何异样后，伸手在男人合不拢的穴口里抠弄，直到那肿胀的嫩肉噗嗤噗嗤一缩一缩发出空气声，再也吐不出任何东西才罢休。

“记住了，不是每一次你一哭我就会好心放过你的。”Thor有些满足，重重地拍了几巴掌Loki满是液体的屁股，拉上了他水光润滑的皮裤拉链。然后余光瞥见了男人细白脖颈间被别人种下的红痕。

他刚刚才释放的怒火几乎是立刻涌了回来。他深呼吸了几口气，强忍住掐断怀中脱力的男人脆弱脖颈的欲望，掐住他的腰，重重咬上了那些该死的红痕。

他的牙印深可见血，犹如头狼在自己的雌兽身上留下的标记，让陷入昏厥的男人都在昏迷中发出了痛哼。

直到男人脖颈的红痕全部被他的牙印覆盖，变得血迹斑斑。他才放过他，横抱起瘫软的人，穿过人群，大步走出了夜店。

店门外头寒风肆虐，鼓鼓吹动，让人身体内的一腔沸腾热血迅速冷却，归于平静。

Thor抱着人敲开酒吧外停车位上等候着的猎豹车门，在司机惊惶的目光中和“Thor少爷”的犹豫喊声中，把Loki放进了车后座。

“这是最后一次，Loki。”他冷意森然地盯着车内皱着眉头可怜兮兮的昔日爱人，几经犹豫，最终还是不受控制地在他苍白汗湿的额上印下了一吻。

“下次再来招惹我，可就不止这些了。”

说完，他迅速地甩上了车门。

“开车，送他回老宅。”

他熟悉地命令着车前惊惶不已的司机，然后毫不留情地转身，走入了深深的黑暗里。

……

TBC or END随缘吧……随缘……


End file.
